Bienvenida a San Mungo
by Paw Reyes
Summary: Hermione sufrió un accidente, por lo que la trasladaron de emergencia al Hospital Mágico de San Mungo: dónde será atendida por un doctor con una voz demasiado familiar para ella.


**Hola, hola. Subí esta historia por primera vez hace un año y días, y hoy la edité. Cambié cosas que me recomendaron cambiar, agregé acentos, comas, puntos y signos. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer :)**

* * *

><p>Bienvenida a San Mungo.<p>

Hermione caminaba alegre por las calles de su ciudad después de un perfecto día de compras en Liverpool. Cerca de ahí, Melissa Green, reportera del London News trabajaba en su exclusiva del 10 de mayo, entrevistando a gente, con su fiel camarógrafo filmando, como siempre.

Hermione intento cruzar la avenida, pero sintió una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalon trasero de sus jeans: su celular. Tomo el aparatito y decidió contestar mientras cruzaba

– ¿Dig-…? –Tal vez si no hubiese estado atenta a la pantalla del celular, se habría dado cuenta del camión de pasajeros que la arroyo. El camarógrafo de Melissa logro captarlo todo en video, desde el arroyamiento, hasta la repentina desaparición con un "plop" de la muchacha. Saco su varita lo más rápido que pudo y logro hacer el hechizo desmemorizador a todos aquellos expectantes para evitar un escándalo y arriesgar el anonimato del mundo mágico, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la cámara a su compañero y con otro hechizo, borraba la cinta con la evidencia.

Acostada en una cama del hospital mágico de San Mungo, Hermione despertó despues de un día entero de inconciencia, con la cabeza estallandole y pequeñas punzadas de dolor

– ¿Qué rayos me paso? –preguntó en un susurro, trato de incorporarse, pero de repente le entraro unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

– Te golpeó un camión. –Le dijo sin reparos una voz a su izquiera.

– ¿C-ómo dice? Lo último que recuerdo es que… contesté mi celular… era mi madre… y luego, nada. –dijo tocándose la cabeza, donde esperaba tener millones de moretones, porque de otro modo no se explicaba cómo es que le dolía tanto.

– Según la señorita Green… fue arrollada por un camión de pasajeros –podía adivinarse que el dueño de la voz estaba, apenas aguantando la risa.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto Hermione molesta, ni siquiera sabía quién era esa tal Green y su cabeza aun dolía demasiado como para abrir los ojos.

– Nada… es solo que es gracioso que la que saliera lastimada con algo Muggle seas tú… la hija de muggles más inteligente de toda Inglaterra –dijo el dueño de la voz, porque definitivamente, no era mujer– Bueno, necesito que abras los ojos Granger.

– No puedo –gimió Hermione.

– Sí, si puedes y necesito que lo hagas para ver tu pupila –le ordenó el doctor, o quién ella pensaba que era el doctor.

– Está bien –refunfuño Hermione y trato de abrirlos… notando todo negro– no veo nada… ¡Oh Merlín! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?

– Tranquila, es solo temporal, te diste un buen trancazo –le respondió en tono conciliador el doctor. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo sombras, como cuando esta la luz apagada.

– ¿La luz esa apagada? –preguntó Hermione después de unos segundos

– Sí, la apague para no lastimar tus pupilas… la iré subiendo poco a poco ¿está bien?

– Usted es el doctor –dijo con sorna Hermione, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, la hacían recordar cuando murió su padre.

– No soy doctor, soy enfermero. Dime que ves –le dijo.

– Pues… solo sombras, como el contorno –podía ver un poco a su doctor… era alto.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Solo se ve un poco más nítido –distinguió que lleva puesto, era un traje de enfermero y parecía de color verde musgo.

– Bien, la subiré toda; me dices si te duele la cabeza.

– Está bien –Hermione decidió concentrarse en el patrón de la sábana que la cubría, y no en su enfermero. Había algo en el que le parecía extrañamente familiar, algo en su voz, o tal vez en su pelo.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó cuando finalmente acabo de subir la luz. No le dolía la cabeza mas de lo que ya le dolía, sonrió.

– Veo perfec… –se paró en seco y su sonrisa se desvaneció al voltear hacia donde provenía la voz. Ahí, al lado del marco de la puerta, estaba un hombre, definitivamente.

Un enfermero alto, de porte elegante, pelo rubio amarrado con un listón de cuero, facciones angulosas, unos ojos grises que destilaban prepotencia… Draco Malfoy, sin lugar a dudas.

– ¿Malfoy? –exclamó Hermione, sorpendida.

– Un gusto volver a verte también Granger… Sabía que no te emocionarías al verme, ya que. –dijo en un tono aburrido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar, emocionada

– Ya te lo dije, soy enfermero… –respondió como si del clima se tratara.

– Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta, la pregunta es por qué.

– ¿Cómo que porque?–pregunto confundido

– ¿Por qué eres Medimago?

– Es mi sentencia de-

– ¿Tu qué?

– Mi sentencia, la que-

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Te explicaré si dejas de interrumpirme a cada frase que digo! –dijo al fin desesperado. Hermione, con la curiosidad carcomiéndola por saber que había llevado a Draco a ser Medimago y al parecer no estar disgustado con ello, calló y acepto de buena gana que se sentara a su lado en la cama, recordando viejos tiempos– bien, es mi sentencia. Cuando me juzgaron en el Wizengamot decidieron que no era lo suficientemente culpable y me dieron como "castigo" el servirle durante 30 años a la comunidad mágica, asi que tome la opción que mas me gustó y que siempre quise estudiar: Medimagia. A mi padre lo metieron a Azkaban y le dieron el beso del Dementor mientras que a mi madre la sentenciaron al arresto domiciliario de por vida por que aunque no cometió crimenes, tenía la marca.

– ¿Y tú no? –preguntó confundida. Según Harry, Draco habia mostrado su marca a Dumbledore antes de tratar de matarlo.

– Sí, pero al hacérmela sin que fuese mi petición, no fui inculpado. –dijo levantando la manga de su uniforme, dejando ver en su antebrazo izquierdo la Marca Tenebrosa. La boca de Hermione se abrió de sorpresa, haciendo una "O" perfecta, y Draco se permitió pensar que los años le habían sentado bien y se veía adorable.

El cabello de ella ya no era una mata de pelo con forma de arbusto, ahora caía formando suaves ondas y llegaba casi hasta su ombligo. Su abdomen estaba plano y tenía un busto de tamaño mediano, tal como su madre. Sus ojos castaños ahora miraban la marca como si de un objeto fascinante se tratase, con toda la intención de tocarlo, alargo su pequeña y delgada mano hacia el pálido antebrazo del rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando sintió su tacto caliente.

– Es… suave –dijo en un susurro, fascinada.

– Sí. ¿Qué pensabas? Mi piel es suave Granger, llevo toda mi vida cuidando de que este bien hidratada. Las enfermeras no son fáciles de complacer ¿sabes? – Hermione volteo a verlo y vió en su mirada que era broma, asi inmediatamente quito su mano de su brazo, fingiendo estar indignada.

– Supongo que más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts tenía razón. –dijo regresando la mano a donde estaba, en su antebrazo y subiendo poco a poco.

– ¿En qué? –dijo agachándose, hasta quedar al nivel de sus ojos y mirándola fijamente.

– Eres todo un mujeriego, Malfoy –dijo con una sonrisa.

– Si… puede que si Granger. Pero acéptalo, asi te gusto –unió sus labios con los de la castaña, recordando el sabor dulce de su boca, el delicioso roce de su lengua con la suya y sus carnosos labios, envueltos otra vez con los suyos, como debía ser.

Porque si, esta no era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se besaban. Hubo muchas más antes, demasiadas. En los pasillos detrás de las armaduras, dentro de los armarios de escobas, en los salones abandonados e incluso en los baños. Nunca contaron a nadie lo sucedido, y prometieron olvidarlo cuando sus vidas se separaron durante la guerra, prometieron seguir con su vida en separado y jamás mencionarlo otra vez.

Pero había que aceptarlo, Draco era malisimo cumpliendo promesas y aun despertaba cada mañana esperando sentir unos brazos alrededor de su pecho y un aroma a vainilla inundando sus fosas nasales y Hermione… Hermione seguía esperando con ansias el día que Draco volviera a besarla, porque por más que lo intento (Merlín sabe que lo intento) nadie consiguió besarla asi, lento y dulce, pero apasionado y rudo al mismo tiempo. Así era Draco, su Draco.

Se separaron lentamente, deseosos de más, pero Draco conocía las reglas, las relaciones con pacientes están prohibidas… en cuanto la dieran de alta, la iría a ver a su piso… ahora ya sabría donde estaba.

– Bien… señorita Granger, necesito que se quede en cama por este día y me diga donde está su departamento, para ir a visitarla en cuanto pueda–dijo en un susurro

– Madison Street, 201-A… ahí podrá encontrarme... ¿Sabes Draco?

– ¿Sí? –se acerco a su oído para susurrarlo

– Siempre he pensado que los enfermeros son sexys –Draco se paró de la cama lentamente, sabía que si seguía ahí, la ropa de Hermione no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos más, echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación, caminó hacia la puerta y bajo el dintel, giró la cabeza solo lo necesarió para que Hermione viera su ángulo favorito.

– Bienvenida a San Mungo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Dejá tus opiniones aqui abajo, gracias:D<strong>

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
